In the oil and gas industry, fluids produced from subterranean formations often contain varying levels of hydrocarbons, associated aqueous phases, and dissolved and suspended solids. During production operations, hydrocarbons may be depressurized and cooled during capture and various flow assurance challenges can arise that may negatively affect production and other downstream processes. Among these considerations, it may be important to control of precipitation and deposition of solids such as hydrates, waxes, organic and inorganic scales, asphaltenes, corrosion products, and formation solids.
Solids present in hydrocarbon-containing produced from subterranean formations may be only slightly soluble at reservoir pressure and temperature. As produced fluids undergo pressure and temperature changes during production, solids may precipitate from the fluids and deposit on downhole tools, pipe wall surface, tubes, tanks, and other equipment. Solid deposition may cause additional operational problems such as poor oil and water separation, increased fluid viscosity, and pressure drops in the production and transportation pipelines; all of which can cause reductions in output and substandard oil and water quality.
In prior approaches, problems of solid deposition have been resolved by deploying a variety of physical and chemical methods. Deposition mitigation by chemical methods may involve the use of dispersants, solvents, modifiers, and other additives that alter the size and shape of the particles responsible for the formation of deposits. For example, chemical additives may operate by disrupting the growth of solid particles or other crystalline materials, leading to a decrease in the average size of these insoluble impurities and inhibiting precipitate formation. In addition, chemical additives may also disperse deposited solids and remediate scale and wax buildup.